harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (MM)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'First meeting:' "Well, hello. You're the new farmer. I'm Alex. Everyone in the village calls me 'Doctor'. I'm new to this town like you, but I already love it here. You should really stay on top of your health. Since you're here, let me have a quick look. As far as I can tell, you look healthy. Good for you! That's right, if you find some herbs in the mountains, can you ship them? Unless herbs are at the market, medicine can't be made. I'll be counting on you." Gifts *'Loves line:' *'Likes line:' *'Neutral line:' *'Dislikes line: '"Hmm, it's grown weak. I'll take it under my care for now." 'Heart Lines' *'0 hearts:' "How're you feeling? Please take it easy." *'1 heart:' "It becomes easy to lose physical strength if you work without enough sleep, so please take care." *'2 hearts:' "I was born and raised in this village. I went to town to study, but sure enough, one's hometown is indeed nice." *'3 hearts:' "Helping out so that people can live quality lives is my job. What's most important is a person's mindset." *'4 hearts:' "If you take care and pay attention on a regular basis, you should never collapse." *'5 hearts:' "I can't heal the pain in the minds of patients. The power of doctors may actually not be all that powerful at all..." *'6 hearts:' "There are many precious plants in this village, so my work is a little easier. After all, medicine is expensive and hard to come by." *'7 hearts:' "There are things that exceed a doctor's power like the feelings and hopes of people. There are many examples of people who live after being diagnosed with deadly illnesses." *'8 hearts:' "When I look at you there are times when I feel awkward, but you put my mind at ease in a way. You're a wonder." *'9-10 hearts:' ''"If I leave you be, you might work until you collapse, and you're always doing this and that for others. Umm... I have to be around to watch over you." *'9-10 hearts/Male Character: "There's a person I'd like to be with if possible. Well, there's quite an age difference, so I don't think I'll be able to say that to the person." '''Marriage Lines Proposal Accepted Proposal: "Umm, this is a Blue Feather, isn't it? Is this... a proposal? Ah-ha-ha-ha! You're a funny young lady. Hmm, let me see. Okay, I accept." *"Oh that's right. We're married, hmm? It's a pleasure, Mrs. ... oh, what do I call you?" *"nickname, huh? It's a little different, but okay." *"I just naturally end up smiling somehow. I must rein in my feelings." *"It's not good to do reckless things. Your body's important." *"It's nice being able to manage your health all the time. I'll be mad at you if you collapse from exhaustion." *"Please don't ever do anything I wouldn't do. It's not just your own bay anymore, right?" *"I'll be by your side during the bad times and the good. Please don't forget that. 'Weather' *'Rainy day below ?? hearts: ' *'Rainy day above ?? hearts: '"I feel like the sound and smell of rain is soothing." 'Other Lines' *"Well, I think doing things slowly at your own pace is good. There's no point in rushing things." *'At the Egg Festival:' "Eggs are a superb healthy food. Eggs do contain cholesterol, but it's okay if you eat them in moderation." *'When shown your baby:' "Hm? You want me to see how the baby is? The baby's fine. The baby's healthy." Category:Magical Melody Quotes